This invention relates generally to disposable absorbent incontinency articles, and more specifically to disposable absorbent pads which are arranged to be worn and concealed under clothing and which are easy to manufacture.
As populations continue to increase in longevity, incontinence, a problem of age presents a need for fluid control in undergarments. In particular, adult incontinence represents a transition from underwear to the use of some type of absorbent article to be added to the underwear or to completely replace it. For moderate-to-heavy incontinence needs a variety of disposable diaper designs are commercially available. However, such diapers have various deficiencies. For example, many of them, particularly high capacity diapers, are thick and bulky, thus rendering concealment difficult. Moreover many of such prior art absorbent articles are complex in construction. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,673 (Yarbrough et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,390 (Hall et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,086 (Kling), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,848 (Roe et al.).
A more recent development in the field of adult incontinent products is the three dimensionally shaped pad. Such pads are typically somewhat curved elongated members arranged to be worn within an undergarment at the crotch and immediately between the wearer""s legs. The pads typically consist of a polymeric film barrier or outer layer, a non-woven fibrous inner layer with an absorbent core interposed between the outer layer and inner layer. A fluid acquisition layer to facilitate the transfer of urine from the inner layer into the core is commonly provided between the inner layer and the core.
Leakage of urine laterally has been a problem with incontinent pads, even with body-shaped pads. Thus, it is a common practice to make use of elasticized edges along those portions of the sides of the pad which are located between the wearer""s legs. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,657 (Ellis et al.).
In the interests of comfort and to prevent lateral urine leakage some prior art elasticized incontinent pads have made use of a pair of xe2x80x9cside shieldsxe2x80x9d formed of a fibrous material with elastic threads therein extending along the linear marginal edges of the pad. These elasticized side shields serve to prevent the egress of urine laterally out of the pad. Moreover, the side shields extend over the outer surface of the polymeric film barrier along the marginal side edges of the pad to provide a cloth-like feel on the skin where they engage the wearer. One such pad is presently being marketed by Kimberley Clark Company under the trademark POISE.
While the prior art pads are generally suitable for their intended purposes, they never the less leave something to be desired from one or more of the standpoints of good fit within an undergarment, concealability, resistance to movement or migration, comfort, effectiveness in preventing urine leakage, simplicity of construction and ease of manufacture. A need thus exists in the prior art for adult incontinence pads which addresses drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a disposable absorbent pad that addresses the needs of the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable adult incontinent pad that is simple in construction.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable adult incontinent pad that is easy to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable adult incontinent pad that is comfortable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable adult incontinent pad that is easy to conceal within an undergarment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable adult incontinent pad that is resistant to lateral leakage.
A disposable absorbent article, e.g., an absorbent pad, arranged to be worn under clothing by a person to trap and collect urine. The pad is a flexible member which when flattened is of a generally flat oval shape and basically comprises a top-sheet, a fluid acquisition layer, an absorbent core, and a back sheet. The back sheet is formed of a fluid impervious material, e.g., a polymeric film. The top-sheet is formed of a fluid pervious material, e.g., a fibrous material. The fluid acquisition layer of the pad is interposed between the core and the top-sheet, and the core is interposed between the back sheet and the fluid acquisition layer.
The back sheet has an opposed pair of arcuate end portions and an opposed pair of linear side edges. Each of the arcuate end portions of the back sheet terminate in an arcuate edge. The top-sheet also has an opposed pair of arcuate end portions and an opposed pair of linear side portions. Each of the arcuate end portions of the top-sheet terminate in an arcuate edge, and each of the side portions of the top-sheet terminating in a side edge. The arcuate end portions of the top-sheet are disposed over and secured to respective ones the arcuate end portions of the back sheet. Each of the side portions of the top-sheet are of the same shape, e.g., a generally trapezoidal shape, and merge with the remainder of the top-sheet along respective fold lines. The side portions of the top-sheet are folded along respective ones of the fold line around respective linear side edges of the back sheet and are adhesively secured thereto to produce a pair of side shields.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention the generally linear sides of the pad are elasticized, e.g., plural elastic strands are adhesively secured in place along the fold lines of the top-sheet. In addition an adhesive stripe is located on the back sheet for mounting the pad in a garment. The adhesive stripe is initially covered by a removable liner sheet until it is ready for use.